As the need for electricity continues to grow, the need for higher capacity transmission and distribution lines grows as well. Overhead conductor lines, however, can become dirty from exposure to the environment and to weather elements. For example, the surfaces of aluminum alloy conductor materials can become dirty from airborne grime, dust particles, and the growth of mold, fungi, mosses, bacteria and other bio-forms. Such surface detriments can reduce emissivity, initiate corrosion, increase corona noises, and affect the aesthetics of the conductor. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a conductor for overhead high voltage electricity transmission that is capable of self-cleaning so that the conductor surface remains clean and free of such detriments.